


indescribable

by klancedcoffee



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancedcoffee/pseuds/klancedcoffee
Summary: lance's marks glow in the dark.





	indescribable

It happened the first night Keith stayed over at Lance's, both of them sitting on the entrance of the big house Lance's family was currently living in, drinking lemonade his mother had prepared as a reward for the hard work the both of them had made that day at the farm. Lance whined at it, with a smirk on his lips, about how they weren't children anymore that needed to be rewarded with the cold drink. Or at least, how it should have a little bit of alcohol in it. His mother in all her grace smacked a wet, loud kiss on his son's cheek after saying "you'll always be my child" before leaving, proud of herself. Keith had laughed at that exchange, while warmness spread all over him, settling down on his face. Lance didn't take long on picking at it, but Keith excused himself by saying it was the result of him being exhausted by the long day of work. 

 

"You can fight against armed aliens, free planets of dictatorships, distribute provisions through space... but milking a few cows and cleaning stables exhaust you?" Lance asked while drying the sweat on his forehead and grabbing two glasses for the both of them. 

His teasing tone was present on his words, and Keith wondered how there was a time he would find it annoying instead of absolutely endearing. It didn't make sense to him now.

 

Keith had never stayed after the sunset on the farm, he would always go back to his house on the desert, or the room the Garrison had offered him to use whenever he wanted. That night wasn't the exception, but Lance's mom had insisted him to stay a little bit longer to take a break and rest. 

 

"I don't want you to think that we only want you here to give us an extra hand, kid,"  she said, when she overheard him telling Lance it was time for him to go, without letting his son protest too.

Keith was brave enough to fly spaceships, use swords, knives and even his own hands while fighting, do all kinds of dangerous things as Lance had said, but he wasn't brave enough to say no to Lance's mother. Her stern look was intriguing to him, he liked the way she had that kind of duality, she could be intimidating and full of love at the same time.

 

So there they were, Keith and Lance sitting on the porch, settled on a comfortable silence, surrounded by the night nature sounds. The crickets alerting how near of them they actually were, the soft breeze that made the leaves of the trees ruffle, and the distant muttering of voices that came from Lance's relatives behind them. Keith's gaze was set on the immensity of the horizon in front of him, looking at nothing specifically, not even thinking on something specifically.  Some part of him, a tiny voice, was begging him to turn his head around, to look at the boy next to him, for him to admire Lance at distance. It was hard to fight against the urge, and in a given moment, he gave in to it and turned around. 

Keith felt a twinge in his chest, and a gasp left his mouth, surprising him and gaining Lance's attention. 

 

"What's wrong?" asked a confused Lance, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. 

 

Lance was naturally gorgeous, his factions, his bone structure, his glowy skin tone that was rigorously taken care of. Every single part of him was gorgeous. When Keith had turned around, the first thing he had noticed was Lance's eyes focused on the sky over them, and how they seemed to be looking out for something on the firmament, a faint sadness in them. It hurt him because Keith knew him long enough for him to know what the blue-eyed guy was thinking about. What went on inside his head that caused that storm in his eyes. But what took him by surprise was two new things he had never seen before in his face, even though Keith was used to seeing them by now. Lance's altean marks were glowing in a blue shade Keith didn't know how to describe.

 

"Your-your marks, they are... glowing" Keith explained himself, without being able to hide his astonishment.

 

Lance smiled weakly and nodded, seeming relieved that was it and not something else.

 

"Oh, yeah. They do that when there isn't light. It's like having your own night light with endless batteries," he tried joking, but Keith couldn't find the humor in his voice even though he knew that was Lance's intention.

 

"I didn't know," Keith said, still mesmerized by what he was looking at "Romelle's marks never did that, neither did...  neither did Coran's."

 

"Neither did Allura's," Lance summed, knowing that Keith was trying not to say her name out loud "you can say her name, it's alright."

 

Keith felt a pinch of embarrassment by it for an instant and offered his best apologetic smile while nodding. 

 

"Do they burn or bother you when they glow?"

 

He wasn't able to drop the subject, the same way he couldn't stop looking at them. At Lance. Keith saw how he shook his head quickly, denying it.

 

"The first few times they tingled, tickled me a bit, like when you feel your hand go numb but not anymore. I did notice they give this kind of warmth, but barely noticeable."

 

Keith nodded at that too, but wouldn't dare to test it out himself. He didn't want to impose too much, but then Lance took his left hand, the one that was the closest to him, and moved it to his cheekbone. He spread Keith's fingers that were curled into a fist, and with some delicacy, he posed Keith's fingertips on his right mark.

Keith could feel it, but only if he focused hard enough in the weak heat it beamed, but it was a problem to him focus when Lance's eyes were glowing too. The light his marks were giving got reflected on his blue eyes and made his heart stutter. Keith had always thought of Lance's eyes as beautiful, but at that moment, there wasn't a word in the whole universe that could label them.

 

"Can you feel it?" Lance asked, moving his hand to the other mark, to then leave his grasp on Keith's hand. 

 

But Keith didn't let his hand fall too, instead, he ended up cupping Lance's cheek with his whole hand without even thinking about it. When he noticed what he had done, he expected Lance to flinch at the contact, or move away, but that never happened. Actually, Lance tilted his head into Keith's hand. 

 

Keith could feel his heart on his throat, or maybe it was his breathing that got stuck on there, he couldn't look away, not even when Lance closed his eyes, and his tense shoulders relaxed. He didn't seem bothered by the act, which made him feel at ease.

 

"Yeah," Keith nodded, even though he had taken his time to answer " I can feel it."

 

He could also feel the heat that Lance's cheek radiated, and his own vein on his neck pulsing quicker than before, a pang on his heart. Keith could feel how his heart continued to fall for Lance and refused to let him go, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> This literally was born like an hour ago, it's roughly translated and edited, but by some miracle it got me out of my writer block. I'm really thinking on making it a much longer fix up, post s8 fic, in which Lance and Keith find eachother, but idk.


End file.
